


Yuri’s Infinite Playlist

by PastelKite



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Ass, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Passionate Sex, Play whatever song shows up in the story for a better experience, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Thigh jobs, This fanfic has a Soundtrack kinda, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wholesome when it isn’t smutty, Yuri has good taste in music, ass jobs, slow burn at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelKite/pseuds/PastelKite
Summary: Nothing has ever been the same ever since you joined the literature club. Not just for you, but for the beautiful, yet studious Yuri. And things are bound to change even more, perhaps for the better...





	Yuri’s Infinite Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is essentially an abridged reimagined replay of the first act of the game. So it's not 100% exactly the same. Creative liberties were taken for the sake of the story's flow. So this first chapter will be fairly tame. Oh and also time jumps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will most likely undergo extensive edits.

My eyes shoot open. I’m greeted by the familiar sight of my bedroom ceiling, accompanied by that stupid alarm buzzing my ears off. Rubbing my eyes, I say to myself aloud "That god damn alarm, I swear to god". Though the prospect of a new alarm clock is the least of my worries. It's the first day back at high school, and to make a good first impression is at the top of that priority list right now. Making my way towards the bathroom, I begin my usual routine. I strip off and after finding the perfect temperature, I hop in the shower to freshen myself up. As usual my thoughts lock me where I am for longer than I should ideally be there for. _Should I try and actually make friends this year? Will people even want to make friends at this point? Am I going to survive in that god damn place?_ I assure myself everything will be alright, since my good friend and neighbour Sayori's gonna be there too. But on the other hand, Sayori's gonna be there. Sayori has always been very outgoing, as in VERY outgoing, not to mention a little clumsy, as well as not being the brightest intellect out there. Still, she's like a sister to me, and having her around could at least give me some comfort and familiarity in a somewhat new environment. 

Realising that i've now spent ten minutes instead of the usual five in the shower, I turn the shower off and hop out. I grab the towel draped over the shower window and make quick work of drying myself. Wrapping the towl around my waist, I begin brushing my teeth, after which I head back to my bedroom to get dressed. _Boxers, check, pants, check, shirt, check, blazer, check, tie? No, screw that._ Shoving the tie in my pocket, I grab my phone and keys and make my way towards the kitchen. 

_Now, what to have for breakfast._ Picky as always, I merely grab an apple from the fruit basket and make my way toward the door, grabbing my bag on the way out. Once outside, the fresh air and sunlight shakes me out of the morning grog. Taking a deep breath in, then out, I march next door to Sayori's house to wake her up. I knock on her door three times, no answer. Four times, no answer. Five times, yet again, no answer. _Oh well, not gonna let her hold me back._ I shrug it off and start making my way towards school. Poor old Sayori must be ill or something, or so I thought. After five minutes into my journey, I hear a familiar voice, and I stop in my tracks. _Oh dear god._

"HEY [Y/N]! WAIT UP!" Sayori comes running towards me holding a quarter eaten musli bar in her hand. She stops in front of me, bent over panting and lost for breath.  
"Took you long enough" I retort. "Did you get enough sleep last night?" I ponder to her.  
"It's not that, [Y/N]. I just overslept" Sayori replied with a pout. “Hey, where’s your tie?” She asked, pointing towards my shirt. _I knew she was gonna point that out._ I hang my head in annoyance, turning it slightly towards Sayori. Putting one hand on her hip, she gestures her finger to hand over the tie. “Come on, gimme.” She beckons. At this rate, I have no choice but to give in. I reach into my pocket and toss Sayori the tie. Catching it, she makes her way towards me, her expression somewhere between smug and disappointed. Unbuttoning my blazer, she gets to work doing up my tie. “Why do you still hate ties so much [Y/N]?” She asked.  
“I just don’t see much point in them. I think it’s a better look for me anyways.” _Plus one other reason but I hope she doesn’t point it ou-_  
“You still haven’t learnt how to tie one, have you [Y/N]” She says bluntly, cutting off my train of thought. The hot wash of shame pours over my expression, she’s right and I hate it. Sayori begins giggling, knowing full well that she’s right.  
“Hey, quit laughing Sayori! You can’t even tie a knot. Besides, not wearing a tie makes me look that much more individual.” It was now her turn to feel that same shame I felt. She stops doing my tie up for a moment as she presses both index fingers together below her face and pouts. 

“That’s no fair [Y/N], you know I have a learning curve.” Sayori muttered. _God damn it Sayori, you always gotta make me feel bad. You’re like a god damn puppy._ To further accentuate the thought, I reach my hand out and pat her head, lightly ruffling her silky coral-pink hair around.  
“I guess you and me both Sayori.” I state to her assuringly. Her expression shifts from her puppy eyed pout to a more joyous smile.  
“Hey stop that.” She giggled, trying to fix her hair. After patting her hair back to normal, she finishes doing my tie up. I turn to my watch to check the time. _Crap, ten minutes until class starts._ Knowing we’ve wasted enough time goofing off, I remind Sayori where we’re supposed to be going, hastily continuing our walk towards the school grounds.

**Six hours later**

The classes were as expected, a complete and utter snooze-fest, and a complete blur as far as my memory is concerned. Even in my final class, history, a class so boring even my teacher doesn’t seem invested. And what real world skills am I gonna learn from the treaty of Versailles? For what seems to be the third or forth time today, I find myself drifting off. But before my consciousness flicks the switch off, I spot two noteworthy things amidst my periphery. One, I notice the guy next to me watching OneyPlays, I'm surprised he's got away with it for this long. And two, when I was spacing out I manage to spot the most gorgeous girl, no, human being i’ve ever seen walking past the classroom doorway. Long flowing purple hair, with matching purple eyes, milky pale skin and cute soft lips. I will forever thank whoever left that door open. _Surely she’s not real, I’ve already fallen asleep haven’t I._ Turns out I hadn’t.

**One nap later**

“[Y/N]. [Y/N] Wake up!” A familiar voice rings out. Surprise surprise, it’s Sayori, shaking me awake with her hand on my shoulder. Now awake, I turn to my watch, only to find that class ended five minutes ago, and Sayori and I were the only ones in the room. “How long have you been asleep for?” She asked, her index finger resting on her chin in a curious manner.  
“Basically the whole class.” I replied dryly, stretching my arms having just woken up. She giggled at my response, but to my surprise she had done the same.  
“School is such a slog.” She groaned, slouching her body over my desk. “Oh yeah that reminds me, have you found any clubs that catch your interest yet?” She asked. It was an intense struggle to remember anything from today, since most of it was just me sleeping in class.  
“I dunno, there’s the anime club, that seems kinda interesting. Oh and also the gamer club, but all they seem to talk about is For-“  
“Don’t. Even. Say it.” She interrupted, her body being taken over by a disgusted shiver at the mere thought of that accursed F word. 

“Anyways, how about joining the literature club?”. _I’m sorry, a literature club?_ Despite having never heard of such a thing, it doesn’t take long for me to put two and two together and come to the conclusion that this club isn’t for me.  
“Yeah i’m gonna pass on that, doesn’t sound like my kinda thing.” I answer. Her expression grows gloomy.  
“Oh, I was really hoping you would have said yes, since I already promised the others that we’d be getting a new member.” She states. This leaves me fuming.  
“You WHAT?!” I yell, causing Sayori to audibly squeak in fear. The predicament at hand caught me off guard at first, but within the five seconds it took for me to process of it, I should’ve seen it coming. I breathe deeply to calm myself down, while Sayori is still scared from my outburst of anger. 

“Alright, I’ve calmed down.” I tell Sayori. “But why do you keep making promises that you can’t keep? Even you know I’d be uncertain about joining clubs”. Sayori rubs the back of her neck anxiously. Her eyes shifting from place to place, avoiding eye contact. “You need more friends [Y/N]” she boldly states. I’ve never heard Sayori so blunt before, it’s kind of refreshing in a strange way. “It worries me a lot, I just want to help you that’s all. Plus, they have cupcakes, so maybe that’ll make it worth your while.” She continues, her eyes lighting up at the mention of cupcakes. “Look Sayori, I understand you’re trying to look out for me, but literature has never been my cup of tea. And i’m definitely not gonna join just for some measly little-“ And that’s when my stomach seemingly felt the need to interject, by way of rumbling. Aggressively. “Well, looks like your tummy says otherwise doesn’t it” she said pointing towards my empty growling stomach.  
“So it has” I replied in a defeated tone. _I guess this is the day I sell my soul for a god damn cupcake._

So I now find myself making my towards the literature club, something I never thought I’d find myself partaking in. My lack of writing skills led my to losing interest in literature long ago, as well as one too many boring books i've read in my past. Due to this disinterest in literature, I feel a strong unease and anxiety, as I fear the club members could potentially be judgemental elitists. I remember to breathe deeply to relax myself, and try to tell myself that it can’t be all that terrible. _At the very least there’ll be cupcakes, so maybe it’ll be worth it_. I follow Sayori down the school hallway, constantly straightening my tie and blazer, hoping to look presentable. Sayori takes notice of my deep breaths, as she stops and turns towards me.  
“Relax [Y/N], you’re gonna be okay. You’ve got nothing to worry about, it’s not like they’re gonna bite or anything, silly” she explained with a beaming smile. As ditzy as she is, one thing I can rely on with her is her assurance. She always knew what to say to put my anxieties to rest, and here was no different. I take one final deep inhale, before Sayori and I walk beyond that classroom door, wherein the other club members await my arrival.

Upon entering, I stop as I’m met with an unexpected sight, there’s almost no one here. Seemingly, aside from Sayori and myself, there are two other girls and that’s it, based only on present company. One of them being extremely petite with pink hair, sitting on the ground against the wall reading what looks to be a manga of sorts. The other being more my height and more developed, and gives off a leader-ish type of demeanour. Sitting patiently, she notices Sayori and I at the doorway, her bored expression lighting up with anticipation.

“Ah Sayori, you’re back.” She exclaimed. “And this must be your friend, and our newest member I hope. I’m Monika, president of the literature club.” Monika reaches out toward me for a handshake. _She seems nice, and she certainly doesn't seem elitist._ Accepting her handshake, I make my own introduction.  
“I’m [Y/N], but I wouldn’t exactly count on the whole new member thing.”  
“Eh? Why not?” She asked in a saddened tone. The girl reading her manga lifts herself out of her seated position, making her way toward the rest of the cohort.  
“Sayori, why did you bother bringing this doofus if he’s not even gonna join the damn club?” She spoke, her fists pressed against her sides. "Besides, having a boy around will just kill the atmosphere anyway." Whoever this girl is, she’s got an attitude on her that I’m very much not a fan of. Sayori sighs and turns toward me. “Don’t mind Natsuki, she gets moody sometimes, so just ignore her when she’s like this.” 

Natsuki, unhappy with Sayori’s statement, lets out an anguished huff as she storms back to her spot against the wall. Going back to Monika, I try to cheer her up by feigning optimism.  
“Look, i’m here now, and i’m willing to give it a try. I’m just not all that great at writing is all.” Truthfully, writing has been something I’ve been meaning to improve on for a very long time now. Maybe Monika here can show me the ropes. Hell, she might even help reignite my interest in literature.  
“Well that’s what we’re here for.” Monika proclaims proudly. Natsuki clearly has taken issue with this, narrowing her eyes at me from across the room, before going back to her manga. As Monika wraps her arm around my shoulder, she walks me further into the classroom as Sayori wanders around. “You’re in good hands here at the literature club. You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

We hear the door open, turning around to see who's arrived, I was completely unprepared for who I saw. It was the beautiful girl from earlier. My eyes widen in disbelief, inadvertently attempting to process the level of beauty this girl was on. “Welcome back, Yuri. I was just talking to our potential new member here, [Y/N]. [Y/N], this is Yuri.” Yuri smiles warmly towards me, clearly being much more welcoming than Natsuki.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you [Y/N].” She says kindly. I snap myself out of my awestruck state. She's so much more beautiful up close, and her voice has an adorably shy yet almost motherly tone to it. I try and string together a sentence to reply with.  
"The pleasure is all mine." I say in a nervous tone. _I mean, I guess that works._

"Yuri's basically the smart one around here." Sayori says as she walks toward us. Yuri blushes at the compliment, turning her head toward the ground in the opposite direction.  
"Don't say things like that, Sayori." She said modestly. I found that her modesty heavily complimented her look, as well as her incredible looking body. _Woah, slow down [Y/N], we just learnt this girl's name. Don't start thinking lewd thoughts already. _This however was harder than I could possibly imagine. Aside from her good looks and kind demeanor, Yuri had an amazingly curvy figure. Her legs were long and relatively slender, gaining a bit more thickness up toward her soft looking thighs. Her waist pinched in close, in contrast to her fairly wide hips, giving her a geneous hourglass shape. And her chest stood out quite impressively from the rest of her body, having a bigger bust than most girls i've seen. She was an absolute marvel to observe.__

"Hey [Y/N], just so you know there's cupcakes over on Natsuki's desk if you want one." Monika says, interrupting my perverted train of thought, thankfully. "She made them for everyone, don't be shy." I look over to Natsuki's desk. On it is a tray of pink and white cupcakes, sitting on top of some unravelled tin foil. I make my way towards them and take one. _These better not be poisoned._ Natsuki peers over her manga anxiously. After observing it, I take a bite out of the seemingly harmless cupcake. It's good, really good. So good in fact, that it makes me wonder why I never took up baking. Natsuki lets out a sigh of relief at my enjoyment. "Aren't they just the best?" Monika says. I nod in response, my mouth full of the spongey confection. I start to make my way back to the front of the class, until my attention was caught by something odd. 

On one of the other desks was a crimson book, with a gold eye insignia pressed on the cover titled 'Portrait of Markov'. For five whole seconds a stare deeply at the book's eye, as the eye seemingly stares back."Oh, that's the book I'm reading." Yuri explained. "If you want, we can read it together. I don't mind reading it again from the start." This was an offer I absolutely could not refuse. The book seemed intriguing enough, but to be able to read with someone as gorgeous as Yuri, things could not be better for a first day. I accept her offer, whilst trying not to seem too excited, as not to come off too strong.

"If you’d like I can prepare us some tea while we read" Yuri offered kindly. I did need something to drink after that cupcake, and it’s been a good long while since the last time I had tea. Plus, it would suit nicely with the overall experience.  
"That would be nice" I answered with a smile. Yuri reached into her bag, pulling out a silver thermos, along with a pair of matching cups. As she opens the thermos, i'm immediately hit with the aroma of oolong, something I will grow accustomed too.  
"I hear oolong tea is good for relieving stress. I thought it might help you relax, since this is your first day at the literature club." She explained. There was something so adorable about how knowledgable and considerate she was. She gently pours some tea into both cups, handing to me the first cup that had been poured into. “You don’t mind if play some music, do you? I find that the right music can further immerse you into a story.” Yuri asked. Seeing no problem in Yuri’s request, I simply nod with a smile. Yuri pulls her phone out, and with a few taps and a swipe here and there, she begins her playlist. 

I find myself stunned when I hear a familiar tune. _Holy shit she listens to this too?_ It was none other than **Catch The Rainbow** by the band **Rainbow**. Not only was I surprised to hear it, but from someone like Yuri, who at this point i’ve gathered that she’s probably the last person who’d listen to this kinda music. But at the same time, it’s not like she’d listen to the pure vapidity that is the majority of mainstream music.  
“You a rock fan too?” I inquire her.  
“W-Well, I find that rock music is one of the most expressive g-genres in music. Both lyrically and instrumentally it covers a lot of the emotional spectrum. In addition, the musicianship these rock artists share is quite admirable, wouldn’t you agree?” Yuri seems quite passionate about the topic, slowly blushing as she spoke her piece. Yet I can’t help but think about how she managed to perfectly summarise my opinion on it so meticulously. In response, all I could say was “Totally.” Had my face not lit up in wonder, she probably would’ve found my response completely ignorant. With our small talk over, we begin reading the book to ourselves, the soothing guitars and bass accompanying us, and the vocals relaxing our minds. I find myself lost in the world laid out by the book’s text, without getting so lost as to forgetting that I’m reading a book. 

“Are you ready?” Yuri asks. I freeze momentarily, I had been more lost than I led myself on to believe. My mind raced as to what she could be referring to. “To turn the page.” She timidly continued, putting my mind to rest. _You idiot, we just met._ That much should’ve been obvious.  
“Oh, o-of course.” I replied nervously. As we pass the first chapter, two songs have already past, Yuri’s phone now playing **Paranoid Android** by **Radiohead.** By now I’ve begun turning the page on my own volition, assuming Yuri has already finished the page, putting aside that she has already finished the book before, most likely numerous times. At this point, aside from the occasional sips of tea, we’ve become so immersed in the story and Yuri’s playlist that we’ve become completely oblivious with what’s going on between the other three members.

“Okay, I have an idea everyone” Monika announces. With our immersion now broken, we look up to see Monika beside Sayori and a very peeved looking Natsuki. “Let’s all go home and write a poem of our own. Then, next time we meet, we'll all share them with each other. That way, everyone is even!”. Neither me or Yuri knew where or how this came about, yet both of us seem to feel some degree of adversity to the idea, me more than her.  
“I’m gonna be honest, this kinda sounds like a bad idea. But what do I know? I’m just the new guy.” I mumble to Yuri in a hushed tone. Despite not saying a word, I could tell Yuri felt somewhat mutual on the matter. Yet despite Yuri being the only one who heard my statement, Monika shoots a glance at me, almost as if she too somehow heard what I said.  
“In any case, now with our new member, we can get a little more comfortable with ourselves, and further strengthen our bond as a club. Right [Y/N]?” Monika said, looking towards me. Everyone’s eyes turn to me, widened, hoping to hear my confirmation, even Natsuki. I turn to Yuri, her hands held to the center of her chest nervously. 

On one hand, now I have to write poems, something that has never been my strong suit. Furthermore, the chances of Natsuki attempting to kill me feel alarmingly high to me. But on the other hand, if today’s experience with Yuri is to become commonplace, that makes joining worth it all on its own. And honestly, I need something to look forward to in high school. I throw my arms up carelessly, uttering “Why not, i’ll join the literature club.” Everyone lights up just as they were beginning to slump down in doubt.  
“You really did scare me for a moment [Y/N]” Yuri said. I smile at Yuri’s relief, with any sort of guilt I could’ve felt vanishing away.  
“That makes it official. Welcome to the literature club.” Monika announced, with all the other members expressing some form of happiness. “I think with that, we can officially end today's meeting on a good note. Everyone remember tonight's assignment: write a poem to bring to the next meeting so we can all share!" Thus, today marked the day I finally joined a damn club. 

**Barely a Week Later**

In six measly days, more has happened at school than the entirety of the year previous. I’ve had to dissolve two or three separate arguments, i’ve managed to piss Natsuki off simply by writing poems (which we were meant to do by the way), and more often than not i’ve caught Monika looking at me funny. Almost as if she knows something I don’t. But none of that matters all that much, since within these days me and Yuri have gotten somewhat closer since we first met. Something which Sayori has been teasing me about it since day one. Regardless, the school festival is in a few days, and Monika wants us to contribute to it and hopefully gain new members. But honestly, I like the intimacy of the club, even if I do have a chance of getting brutally murdered by someone who bakes cupcakes and reads manga. 

I walk into the classroom, all four members are already engaged in discussion regarding the festival. Once i’ve entered the cohort, Yuri’s expression becomes notably brighter. “Ah [Y/N], good to see you, excited for the festival?” Monika asks. I’m fairly 50/50 on the festival, but i’m less than keen on performing.  
“Ready as i’ll ever be I guess.” I reply half-heartedly. “Good enough, because we’ll be discussing festival arrangements at the end of this meeting.” Monika explained. I just hope to myself that the festival comes and goes fast. The day goes on as per usual, with Yuri and I reading together whilst indulging in music, tea, and cupcakes. We share our poems like every other day, meaning I fall victim yet again to Natsuki’s vengeful pettiness over a damn poem. Before I know it the meeting nears the end, and our discussion on festival preparations start.

We come to a conclusion that I can only help out either Natsuki or Yuri, a decision in which I didn't even need to weigh out the pros and cons for. It was obvious that I was gonna pick Yuri; a complete no-brainer. I felt that working out décor would require more help than baking cupcakes, something that Natsuki apparently has done with zero help in the past.  
"I guess that settles it then" Monika says. "I think that's about it for today's meeting. Looking forward to seeing you guys at the festival." The members then disperse out of the classroom, leaving Yuri and I behind to discuss our arrangements.  
"So are we doing this at yours or mine?" I ask. Yuri grabs her arm and slowly turns her head to the side.  
"If you don't mind, I'd prefer to do this at your place. If t-that's okay with you of course." She replies timidly.  
"Uh yeah, sure we can do that. Sunday?"  
"Yes. 2 o'clock?"  
"Sounds good." We give each other our phone numbers and head our ways home. As I approach my block I find Sayori at her window, resting her head on her hand with a smug look on her face.  
"So, you and Yuri working together huh? You two make a cute couple." She says snarkily.  
"Cut it out Sayoru, we're just friends." _She's not gonna buy it._  
"Oh I bet. I'm calling it now, you two are gonna be an item after the festival." She remarks before closing her window. I shake my head and keep making my way home. Although I hate when Sayori's right about something, that prospect does put a smile on my face.

**POSTING THE CHAPTER NOW BECAUSE DEADLINES. UPDATES COMING EVENTUALLY.**


End file.
